guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Karlos/The Chronicles of Lamees
Henchmen I know that situation all too well ;( Skuld 10:07, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :Even though this is probably the 100th time they do it to me, it never fails to drive me nuts each time. A testament to the engineering prowess of some very evil developer in ANet. :) I am fairly certain now that those guys never actually play the whole game. I am guessing they PvP against each other to test skills and the like, but I am pretty certain they never get on the actual servers to try and go through the whole game and finish it. Some of the AI bugs are catastrophic. (And filing bugs about henchie AI to their support center results in a request to go talk on game forums about the problem, much like the FoW request I did on Guru.) The game is technically very impressive, but the AI of the henchies is very bad, at best. --Karlos 10:21, 25 April 2006 (CDT) ::I think everyone can relate to this one. My favorite is when I was to retreat and regroup; several of the henchies will just stand their ground to the end, even though all of their support is now an aggro circle or two distance away. Getting through the majority of the missions with only henchmen is do-able; but extremely frustrating in needing to get just the right spawn, and at times flat out lucky in order to complete them. Travelling the explorable areas between them to skill cap can be an excercise in futility at times, and is borderline impossible in some areas. Instructions to "stand ground", "follow me", or "attack" would seem relatively low-level simple commands that could be incorporated relatively easilly. --161.88.255.140 11:37, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :::I actually prefer henchies to PuGs whenever possible. There are a few things you simply cannot do with henchies. At least not with any build. Such examples would be the bonus for the Aurora Glade mission or the ending sequence of the Sanctum Cay mission. Anything that requires focusing on multiple fronts is basically impossible. I have gotten to the point where I can do almost anything else with the henchies. I would say that's "despite" the henchie AI not because of it. :::Still, despite henching for so long, I am amazed that they can still "catch me napping" every now and then and manage to pull something like that. The other day I was doing Abaddon's Mouth with henchies (started out as capping and then I said what the heck, let's just kill everything while we're here). :) They managed to get us all wiped out because the Wurm popped up while they were attacking the Behemoths. Lina got knocked down and when she got up she insisted on casting WHILE the Behemoths were landing 100+ damage shots at her, a simple side step would have occured to any human player, instead she stood right there trying to cast on herself with the Wurm crushing her and the behemoths nailing her (not sure why Mhenlo didn't heal her). Once she died, Mhenlo lost all purpose to his life and immediately followed her and you can see where that went. Just a colossal failure because of the inability to react to a situation. :::Like you said, these basic commands are incrdibly easy to implement. I remeber back in October or so, I sent them this angry e-mail because they had developed the "sophisticated" resurrection scheme that the monks still follow till today but failed to address much more urgent (and seemingly easier to solve) issues like the pathing problem of going around another creature when going around a corner or healers' inability to heal while moving or even the basic need to be able to know if the henchies are ready (i.e. if I ping my energy, they all ping theirs so I know if they are good to go or not). I personally don't think ANet even wants to make the henchies half-decent, I think they realize that if they do that, most players would not PvE together because of the sad state of PuGs. So, instead of solving the real issue, they keep this broken. --Karlos 22:51, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Xasxas and the Blue Ettin Yeah was good fun, maybe I should put my characters names on my user page but I like having an unusual user page, plus there's a lot of crazy people out there that might start PM-ing me. I PM-ed you for example! Actually it was a good thing I ran into you, I find capping with a Monk a real pain because you tend to aggro things more frequently than if you were another class as well as the fact that it's difficult to get the henchies to focus fire when you're a heal/prot monk. I'm pretty pumped, I'm now forever immortalised by being on both the famous Gem user page and on the renowned Chronicles, what an honour! Anyway I can now attest to Karlos' wonderful PvE ability and the sexiness of his armour :) --Xasxas256 00:04, 25 May 2006 (CDT) The House Zu Heltzer Built Ah, yes, I remember this. I joined FeS (in the EOE alliance) just after the WHOA alliance broke apart, I think. Owning HzH was fun. ^_^ But then something happened... Our guild leader sensed a disturbance in the Force, and we left EOE. Not three hours later EOE was completely and totally dead. EfG and TLS - by far the two guilds in the alliance with the most faction, I believe EfG had 7 mil faction and TLS had 5 mil - had sensed an equal disturbance and left, but not before this disturbance manifested itself. I know for a fact that EfG had over 7 mil faction just before we left (they even had a little party in alliance chat over it). The day after we left, they were down to 4 mil. Someone want to explain to me how 10% of 7 mil is 3 mil? From what I've heard since then the rest of the guilds left over the space of another day or two. (Don't quote me on that though.) TLS wanted to re-make the alliance, and they currently own HzH. (Interestingly enough they never invited EfG or ourselves back in.) We've been trying to contact them to get back in, but we've joined EfG as a backup plan for now (currently own Altrumm). I will be very happy when we get back in with TLS, or if we manage to get the 16 mil or so faction to own HzH (holding it will be a different issue entirely). Maybe we should team up with the french guilds... --Armond Warblade 11:07, 16 August 2006 (CDT) Ah the woes of owning a capitol city. I know them well. :( I have been in the alliance that was the first American alliance to ever hold Cavalon and also the first to ever do The Deep. I personally don't believe it's worth all the time spent and stress beaten into your brain. We should party together in GWs sometime mate. :) --Jyro X 11:09, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Yeah, we should. I haven't been as active on GW lately because of school, but I'll add ya to my friends. --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:16, 21 September 2006 (CDT) That was SUCH a trip! I'm currently in WHOA and only just joined recently, and we aren't doing anything. I was wandering GWiki and i started reading this, and it took me a second to match your WHOA to my WHOA (actually what clicked was MBD, still the leader btw). The whole point of getting HzH was beating oOo, says he when i asked him about it. Hahaha, thanks for the blast from the past, pity I hate FFing anything but Balth and despise Factions with a passion... --Kickside 03:24, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Heh, how very mature of him. :P I have nothing personal against the guy, but its what he stands for that I do not respect. I was witness first hand to many, many lies he told to people in Lutgardis just to get them to leave our alliance or join his. I have no respect for that kind of leadership. The fact that the bulk of his alliance left him after he rose to power and joined his "foes" (who were supposedly defeated) is a big testament to the failed model of leadership. I do not, however, expect him to be honest about any of this either. --Karlos 06:51, 29 January 2007 (CST) Ownage When I saw your Ownage image, I laughed a bit. But when this happened to me, I laughed a bit more. Weird is also the fact, that on both these images, the Luxons have taken the Elemental Defense Point. :) The game is weird, isn't it?... — Kyuubi no Youko 05:35, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :Nice. :) I saw 500+ vs 11 once during the AB rush that ensued after the tampering of the border by ANet. But I have not had much patience to AB lately. :) The screen shot poses a thought-provoking question... Is it gg? :)--Karlos 14:31, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, this one was fun, though AB's and whole GW are sometimes weird. For example, I'd like to know why they removed the ability to tell party how much Health and Energy you are currently possessing. I loved that option. :) I had another extreme once: we (Luxons) won in Kaanai Canyon 500:499, but Error7 occured and my try for screenshoting ended in failure. :) — Kyuubi no Youko 08:55, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::They put that back (calling your health and energy). I think it was a bug. :::We (Kurzicks) won 501-497 yesterday. :) --Karlos 09:00, 27 September 2006 (CDT) At the end of an Alliance Battle, the game relists all the capture points that have been taken. — Nova -- ( ) 08:43, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Updates Will this be updated again? I really like your writings!--El Nazgir 18:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) A Curious Random Hello! I read your wiki page and loved your adventurous writings!!! I started playing Guildwars back at the end of 2005 and that reminded me of how I had so much fun when I first started!!! I see that you haven't updated this page in a very long time, I hope that you haven't quit playing GuildWars, would be a shame lol. It sounds like your a great person in Guildwars, many of those great people don't come around much anymore. If you ever want to talk, just to a random for fun, I'll be here lol. -Dwaynas Hot Friend (Also my in-game name. :) )